the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
AmethystAuthor17
AmethystAuthor17, known as Amethyst, is the Ekat Co-Leader. She's been on the MB since March 5th, 2012, but was semi-active. Since December 25th, 2012, she's been posting every day -or trying to. She's a 17 year old European who lives in Canada. She's in grade twelve. Her birthday is February 10th. Amethyst has a twin brother, Kyle, who is fifteen minutes younger than her, but a few inches taller. Her MBBFF, Heather aka Fishy66, claims to be her stalker XD She's friends with a lot of MBers such as Heather, Christine, Meara, Elaia, Anne, Azure, Justin, Emilie, Aimee, and a lot more and apologies deeply if you're not on this list. Appearance Amethyst has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She's around 5"7, which is considered to be tall for her age. Personality Amethyst is an intelligent Ekat, but also has a creative and musical side. She's kind, caring, and crazy when she eats her favourite food: Beef Jerky. Activity on the MB *Founded the Writing Council on March 10th 2013 and has been the Co-Leader, along with Azure, ever since. So far, there has been over ten meetings. *Became officially the Ekat Investigator on May 22nd 2013 *Has joined and created a lot of RPs. She's currently in: Performing Arts Boarding School, Royalty, SMACS BS, ANT Farm, Mermaid, Zombie Apocalypse, Haunted House, A New Revolution, Dark and Dangerous Magic, Supernatural Academy and Calling of the Werewolves and Vampires RPs. *She's hosting the second round of the Ekat Elections in 2014. Trivia *Has a twin brother named Kyle who is semi-active on the MB. His agent name is BreakingWind42. *Her favorite color is yellow. *She's obsessed with beef jerky. Literally obsessed. *Her celebrity crush is Shawn Mendes because Shawn Mendes. *Has a fear of ceiling fans and her best friend likes taking pictures of them and sending it to her. *She's European; 1/2 French, 1/4 German, 1/4 English. *She can speak French and German.(And English) *She can play a total of four instruments: violin, guitar, piano, and trombone. Five, if you count vocals. *She likes to act. *She's an Honorary Janus. *She loves to write and is working on a Trilogy. She completed a novel in July and April for Camp NaNoWriMo 2013 and 2014. *She wants to be an author when she's older. *She loves English and Math and somewhat Science. *She likes to play soccer, softball, baseball, football, and basketball. *She was on her grade seven basketball team. *She broke her wrist once in PE while being in net for the boy's shift in handball. *Her real life boyfriend just so coincidentally has the same name as her boyfriend in most of her RPs. (Not much of a coincidence. She based the RP one on the real one) *She likes to dance. *Her favorite shows are Austin & Ally, ANT Farm, Jessie, Supernatural, The Next Step, Gravity Falls, Mighty Med, and House of Anubis. *Her favorite movies are the High School Musical franchise. *Her 'theme song' is Blonde by Bridgit Menlder because she hates blonde stereotypes. Quotes "Amethyst ~Sit down and smell the shawarma." "Beef jerky!" Category:Ekaterina Council Category:Users Category:Ekaterina Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Ekaterina Users Category:Users of the Wiki Category:Agents on the Wiki